cinta yang aneh
by uchiha azaka
Summary: pertemuan Jin dan xiaoyu yang dimulai dari suatu hal yang tidak diduga


**disclaimer: Namco coorporation**

**warning: AU, OOC, cerita jelek,minim chara, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chapter 1: gara-gara handphone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bersetting di masa kini, yang mana Jin Mishima adalah anak pemegang yayasan di sekolah menengah atas Mishima politeknik. Sekolah itu sekarang dipegang oleh Kazuya Mishima, ayah dari Jin. Saat ini Jin duduk di kelas XII yang berarti sebentar lagi dirinya akan lulus, namun sampai sekarang dia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman, mungkin karena kesombongannya dan sifat dinginnya yang membuat para siswa di Mishima Gakuen segan untuk berteman dengannya, namun ia mempunyai sahabat yang cukup dekat yaitu Hwoorang, dan di sekolah dia hanya bermain dengannya saja.

"Baiklah jam pelajaran ini sudah berakhir, waktunya kita untuk segera pulang, dan sampai bertemu besok lagi."

Menjengkelkan bagi Jin harus mengikuti semua kegiatan belajar ini, bukan karena dia bodoh dan tidak mengerti apa yang diajarkan oleh gurunya, justru karena dia telah mengerti semua pelajarannya membuat dia merasa bosan untuk mengulangnya kembali, ya, terlahir dengan otak jenius memang membosankan, terkadang ia ia merasa iri pada kebanyakan orang-orang dikelasnya yang mempunyai otak standar seperti siswa pada umumnya.

kini ia berada di lorong sekolah, namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyapanya, hingga seorang wanita menabrak dirinya.

**BRUUK**

"Ah maafkan aku...eeh." wanita tersebut sangat kaget saat melihat siapa yang ditabrak olehnya.

"Kalau jalan biasakan pakai mata!" Jin tak terima bajunya menjadi lecek karena ditabrak.

"Iya, iya, lain kali aku akan jalan pakai mata." wanita itu hanya menunduk, mungkin ia kesal, tapi mengingat Jin adalah anak dari yang mempunyai sekolah ini dia menahan kesalnya.

Jin kesal karena baru pertama kalinya dia dibalas dengan kalimat seperti itu, apalagi yang bicara seorang wanita, ingin rasanya ia memukul wanita itu, namun ia sama sekali tak mau memukul wanita, karena menurutnya hanya pria lemah yang mau memukul wanita.

Disaat yang bersamaan Hwoorang keluar dari kelas dan langsung menyapa Jin, "sorry aku membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi ada materi tambahan dari guru kimia bodoh itu" berbeda dengan Jin, Hwoorangg mempunyai tabiat yang baik, dan gampang berteman dengan semua orang, bahkan Jin yang terkenal dingin pun mau berteman dengannya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita langsung ke tempat biasa." ucap Jin santai.

"Dan kau, sekali lagi kau berbuat kesalahan kau akan dapat masalah!." ucap Jin sambil menunjuk ke gadis tersebut.

"Huuuh, memangnya aku akan dapat masalah apa?" balas wanita tersbut menantang.

"Beraninya kau!" Jin mendekat ke wanita itu.

"Sudahlah Jin, dia hanya siswa baru!" ucap Hwoorang sembari menahan tubuh Jin.

Akhirnya Jin tidak jadi menegur wanita tersebut, dan wanita itu yang ternyata anak baru pun pergi meninggalkan Jin dan teman baiknya itu. Namun ketika Jin ingin pergi dia melihat ada Handphone tergeletak di lantai, dia berfikir dengan keras, siapa yang menjatuhkan handphone tersebut?, jangan-jangan wanita tadi, kemudian ia langsung mengambil handphone tersebut dan langsung memasukan kedalam saku celananya dan kemudian pergi.

...

Saat ini Jin dan hwoorang berada di cafe langganan mereka berdua, tempat mereka biasa nongkrong, ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, handphone milik hwoorang berdering dan dia langsung menjawab telepon tersebut, "maaf Jin, aku akan segera kembali!" ucap Hwoorang dan diapun pergi keluar.

Dan kini Jin sendiri lagi sambil menunggu sahabatnya itu menelpon, sesaat setelah ia merasa bosan ada ide timbul dipikirannya untuk melihat dan membuka Handphone milik gadis yang tadi menabraknya (kebetulan handphonenya tidak memakai password), saat ia membaca apa yang tertulid di layar handphonenya 'Lin Xiaoyu' beserta gambar gadis itu ketika di pantai. Jin berpikir bahwa gadis ini mungkin agak sedikit manis, ya, mungkin dia juga terlihat menarik, sesaat kemudian Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga ia dapat berkata seperti itu? tak lama kemudian Hwoorang datang lagi dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf Jin, aku harus pulang, sebab ayahku mengajakku pergi." ucap Hwoorang dengan tergesa-gesa. Jin hanya bisa mengangguk, akhirnya sahabatnya itu pergi dan dia hanya bisa melamun sambil sesekali menyeruput mocachino latte miliknya.

...

**keesokan harinya**

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, semua siswa sedang asyik pergi ke kantin, namun Jin hanya duduk di kelas, dia merasa risih dengan suara siwa-siswa yang sangat kencang seakan-akan mereka berada di hutan, dia hanya melihat-lihat ke arah luar melalui jendela, sampai tiba-tiba dia melihat gadis yang kemarin menabraknya, kemudian dia langsung keluar untuk mengembalikan handphone milik gadis yang diketahui bernama Lin Xiaoyu itu.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" terdengar suara Jin stengah berteriak.

"Ada apa?" Xiaoyu menengok ke arah Jin.

"Namamu Xiaoyu kan? handphonemu terjatuh saat kita bertabrakan kemarin, dasar ceroboh." ucap Jin dengan nada sarkastik.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tau aku ceroboh, tetapi aku belum kenal siapa namamu?" Xiaoyu bertanya.

Jin sedikt tersentak, ia kaget karena hanya ada sedikit siswa yang mau berkenalan dengannya, padahal dia dijuluki manusia sombonng oleh kebanyakan siswa di Mishima politeknik.

"Jin Mishima." jawab Jin dengan sifat coolnya itu.

"Waaah... berarti kau anak dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini!" ucap Xiaoyu dengan sedikit kencang.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan bersikap norak seperti itu!" ucap kesal Jin.

**TENG...TENG... **

**"Diberitahukan kepada semua siswa, waktu istirahat telah usai."**

Terdengar suara bel beserta ucapan dari guru yang sedang piket menandakan jam pelajaran kembali dimulai, terlihat para siswa sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Xiaoyu pun sudah kembali ke kelasnya tanpa berpamitan pada Jin, Jin hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah anak baru itu, 'dasar tidak sopan' ucapnya dalam hati, dan Jin juga kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

...

**Pulang sekolah**

Jin sudah ada di tempat parkir, dia sedang menuju ke mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di sekitar sini, hari ini ia tidak pulang bersama Hwoorang, ya, Hwoorang tidak masuk hari ini, dia bilang sedang ada urusan keluarga, saat dia ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, Jin melihat Xiaoyu sedang berdiri bersender pada tembok, dari guratan di wajahnya tampaknya ia sedang bingung.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Jin pada Xiaoyu, dengan nada ketus tentunya.

"Eeh, ti-tidak kenapa-napa kok, aku hanya menunggu jemputan." padal ia berbohong, dan Jin tau itu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." balas Jin yang tahu bahwa Xiaoyu berbohong, dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku sedang tidak dijemput hari ini." balas Xiaoyu kembali dengan wajah murung dan lesu.

Jin merasa kasihan terhadap Xiaoyu, dia pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, "kalau begitu bareng saja denganku, tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." tawar Jin dengan muka seriusnya yang menawan. Xiaoyu menerima tawaran Jin itu, maka dia masuk ke dalam mobil Honda Jazz milik Jin.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah Jin, bukan apa-apa, dikarenakan dirinya sering menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh, seolah tidak peduli lagi pada maut.

"Ba-baik kyaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Xiaoyu yang kaget karena Jin langsung menancap gas bak orang kesetanan. Kini mobil melaju kencang, tak peduli walau ada lampu lalulintas, Jin tetap menginjak gasnya.

Dan kini telah sampailah di depan rumah Xiaoyu, rumah yang megah, memang, karena Xiaoyu memang orang yang berada. Saat mereka berdua turun dari mobil mereka pun mulai bertengkar, pertengkaran kecil.

"Kau ini! kalau menyetir mobil tidak bisa pelan ya?" ucap Xiaoyu yang kini sudah marah, tampak saat sudah ada tanda x di jidatnya.

"Sudah diantar masih mengeluh, dasar tidak tahu diri." balas Jin dengan angkuhnya.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka berlangsung beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka kembali berdamai.

"Besok mau kujemput tidak?"

"Nanti kupikir-pikir lagi, dan terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku pulang." ucap Xiaoyu dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya, sambil berlalu ke dalam rumahnya.

...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bersambung**

_**Ini fic pertamaku di fandom tekken, dan chara yang kutahu sangat minim mungkin kalian semua mau request chara kesukaan kalian hadir dalam fic ku ini, dan maaf kalau masih jelek (namanya juga pemula), dan pasti adegan romantisnya masih sangat-sangat kurang, yaaah maklumin aja yah...**_

_**oh iya, lupa, kalau bisa review ya...**_


End file.
